Gordie
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Roger makes fun of Gordon's name.


**A/N: **Oh hello RENT family! How are you? Have you missed me? I use to be around here a lot but for some odd reason I left but I'm back. I always come back to RENT. Don't ask where this came from. I don't know. I needed a bit more of a chipper fanfic as of late. These characters are more based off the finale RENT cast. It's also tags to La Boehme!

**Gordie:**

By: LOSTrocker

"Gordie!" Roger greets with a grin and open arms.

Gordon rolls his eyes. "It's Gordon." he correct. "Gordon. Do I have to spell it out for you? Dip shit."

Mark chuckles. "Maybe. He was terrible with letters at school."

At that, Roger playfully hit's the film maker on the shoulder. "Ow."

"Baby." Roger calls him.

Mark was always the fragile one. He was easy to bruise. The two friends were at another Life Support meeting. Well, this one was for Roger. Mark was here for moral support.

Gordon is a regular. Someone who has been here way before Roger made his presence known. He's got AIDS, just like him. Roger didn't think he'd like the son of a bitch because he was rather positive about the whole situation. Roger on the other hand, not so much, but then again that was Roger. He's always seemed generally pissed off at the world until he found someone to make it a little more tolerable. He found it with Mark as a best friend, Mimi as a lover, and now here was Gordon.

Roger ignores Gordon as he always does, tosses an arm around him. "I don't see what the fuss is all 'bout Gordie," Roger continues to tease.

Gordon brushes off him, goes to his usual spot in the circle. Rog goes to sit next to him but Gordon holds his hand over the chair. "Saved."

Roger chuckles. "For who?"

Gordon gulps as an answer because the sad truth was it was meant for no one. Perhaps at a time. Not anymore because Ally, Pam, and Steve died all ready. They didn't pass all at once, but slowly fading away out of existence. So, Gordon has no choice but to remove his hand only to have Roger flop himself down next to him. Mark takes the empty seat beside Roger. They are just waiting for Paul.

"Don't take it so personally," Roger tries. "I'm just fuckin' with ya."

"Well. Don't." Gordon replies.

"Why?"

"Roger." Mark warns.

"What?" Roger returns.

Gordon sighs. He's come to know Roger as a passionate thing. He doesn't let up until he gets his way. "Fine," he begins. "When I was in school, I was constantly being bullied."

This takes the rocker and Mark for a loop. "Seriously?" Mark gushes. "I don't see how."

"I wasn't always like this." Gordon gestures to himself. He's come a long way from the lanky geek with glasses. Mark reminds him of a ghost of his former self. He lets Mark know this.

"No fuckin' way." Roger curses at him.

"Yeah," Gordon can laugh at it now but back then it really wasn't that funny. Since he was nothing but a scared little boy who didn't know what to do with himself. "Anyway," he goes on. "They use to call me Gordie back then and I hated it." he assures them through greeted teeth and the shake of his head. "No matter how many times I asked them to quit it, they wouldn't. I know it's silly but Gordie is such a kiddy name… You know?" he paused. "Will you please stop calling me Gordie? I'd really appreciate it Roger. It just takes me back. I don't need an instant replay if you catch my drift."

"'Kay," Roger promises. "I didn't know. Why didn't ya tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

"This is where communication helps Roger," Mark jokes. "You can't hide your feelings away forever and lash out people. It makes you seem more of an asshole."

"I'm workin' on it." Roger insists. "Geez, a few months 'round this joint an' yer startin' sound like Paul. He's a bad influence."

"Don't take it too personally Gordon." Mark apologizes for Roger's rudeness. "He picks on everybody. It's his weird way of letting you know he likes you." he says. "Besides,"

Suddenly, Roger realizes where Mark is going. "Don't you even-"

It's too late because Mark finishes: "He's actual name isn't really Roger. It's Rodolfo."

Roger face palms.

"It was a family name but Roger being Roger didn't like it so he changed it." Mark tells.

Gordon smirks. "Oh really?"

"Do I look like a Rodolfo to you?" Roger asks Gordon.

Gordon chuckles. "No, not really."

"Then I rest my case." Roger declares. "But I won't call ya Gordie anymore if it bothers ya." Roger truces by placing a friendly hand upon Gordon's shoulder.

"Thank you." Gordon replies and because he just can't resists, he adds: "Rodolfo."

Mark laughs.

Roger face palms. "If Mark doesn't come to the next meeting. I had nothing to do with it."

**END **


End file.
